


The Rush of Your Embrace

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Walked In On, Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry and Sanguini’s friendship had started in an unusual way, but then that was fairly normal for Harry. It had all began one hot summer’s night in Little Whinging and it had long-reaching effects that not many could have predicted.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sanguini
Series: Christmas Fluff [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225067
Comments: 17
Kudos: 584
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas, ariana's hp fic collection





	The Rush of Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my alpha/beta/aesthetic maker [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate/works) for her help with this fic! She’s amazing and you should definitely check out her works. Her stories are just… wow. So much love for them!
> 
> This story is Day 8 of the Word Orgy "12 Days of Christmas Challenge" and the prompt was: Candy Canes

“Run, Dudley! Get out of here!” Harry yelled, shoving his cousin back the way they had come and away from the dementor. 

Dudley had frozen in place and was staring wide-eyed into nothingness, as the foul creature approached. Harry slapped Dudley across the face.

“Go! Run!” 

The slap had no effect on his cousin and Harry whirled around as he pulled his wand from his pocket. What the hell was a Dementor doing in  _ Surrey _ ?

It began to bear down on him, his mother’s screams filling his mind. He raised his wand, ready to fire his Patronus - when suddenly an inhuman roar echoed against the stone walls of the underpass they were in. Harry looked up and saw a man standing there, his expression twisted hatefully as he stared at the creature approaching Harry and Dudley. 

Wide-eyed with amazement, Harry watched as the Dementor spun and hissed in an unearthly way. Its arms rose to shake back the cloth that covered them, exposing its skeletal and grisly hands. It shrieked as it flew at the man - faster than Harry had thought them capable - and they were suddenly engaged in physical combat. He struggled to see their movements and it occurred to him that the man was not human. 

He was too fast, too strong, as he battled the Dementor with physical strength alone. Harry had never known such a thing to be possible, nor would he have believed it had he not seen it with his own eyes. Frozen in amazement, Harry followed the battle, wondering just what this man was, to be able to fight a Dementor on such equal ground. 

That was until the Dementor flung the man into the wall with enough force to crack the surrounding stone. The man stood, growling, as fangs descended from the top row of his teeth and Harry’s mind supplied the word even as he reengaged the Dementor. 

_ Vampire.  _

The brawl renewed with an intensity yet to be seen and Harry was dimly aware of Dudley’s whimpering in the background. But he couldn’t focus on his cousin, too captivated as the vampire reached into the Dementors cloak and extracted something black and oozing. Not hesitating, he crushed it with his bare hand. The Dementor let out a feral shriek and its clawed hand dug into the vampire’s neck, tearing into the muscle there as it fell. 

The vampire clutched at the wound as Harry felt the Dementor-induced cold retreat. He looked toward Harry and met his eyes, seemingly satisfied with what he saw - before he too fell. 

Spurred into action, Harry ran toward him, his knees slamming into the hard ground beside the vampire. 

“What do I do?” he asked hurriedly.

The vampire choked a little, his lips stretching into a smile, “You are safe, the Dementor is dead, there is nothing for you to do.” 

“I can help you, how do I help you?”

“No wizard would help me,” he coughed a little and blood bubbled from his lips. 

Harry scowled at him, “You saved me, of course, I’m going to help you. I just, I don’t know how...” 

The vampire didn’t answer and Harry realised he was quickly falling unconscious. Scrambling to remember what Quirrell had taught them about vampires in his first year at Hogwarts, Harry looked around for inspiration. But the only thing he could see was a still cowering Dudley, the dead Dementor, and a bloody vampire.

Blood! 

_ That’s it! _ Harry thought. Blood was the key to a vampire’s survival and Harry remembered Quirrell saying something about magical blood being stronger than muggle blood. He shuffled closer to the vampire, gripping him by the shoulders, pulling him into a sitting position. Steeling himself, Harry stretched out his head, exposing his neck as he threaded one hand in the vampire’s hair, pulling the bloodied face toward his own neck. 

“Here,” Harry said, swallowing hard, “Drink, heal yourself.”

Harry felt cool lips press against his throat, ‘ _ You don’t know what you ask _ ,’ a voice whispered in his mind.

“Yeah I do, you’re not going to die because you saved me, now get on with it,” Harry said forcefully.

The voice chuckled weakly in his mind, even as he felt those fangs pierce his neck. 

‘ _ You’re one of a kind, Harry Potter.’ _

~*~*~*~*~  _ Harry&Sanguini  _ ~*~*~*~*~

As it turned out, Harry hadn’t known exactly what he was getting himself into, but he never came to regret his decision. By freely offering his blood to save Sanguini - as he later found out - he had created a bond between them. A bond which Sanguini took very seriously. He had become Harry’s protector and his constant shadow. 

He had moved into Harry’s room at the Dursleys and used his charm and wit to make them think it was their idea in the first place. Harry found his summer there much improved as it turned out that vampires with a knack for betting and gambling tended to have quite large fortunes. Sanguini treated Harry to many things - good food, a new wardrobe, and his school supplies were apparently just a small token of his gratitude. 

Sanguini was fascinating company and he and Harry spent their days deep in conversation about many topics, and he was an excellent tutor. Their time together was spent pleasantly and Harry was enjoying himself so much that the violent nature of their first meeting was soon a distant memory. Until the Order came to take Harry to Grimmauld Place. Sanguini very nearly ripped Kingsley’s throat out.

Once the situation had calmed - somewhat due to Harry’s steadfast refusal to move from his position in front of Sanguini - they had reluctantly allowed the vampire to come back to Grimmauld Place with them. To say that no-one had been very accepting of Harry’s new friend and bodyguard, save for Sirius, had been an understatement. 

And when the time came for Harry to return to Hogwarts, he did so with a new familiar - a small wolf that stayed steadfastly by his side. 

It made it much easier for Harry to ignore the Defence teacher when he could silently trade insults about her to his telepathic friend and studying hand to hand combat in private was a great way to vent any residual frustration. 

When he started to become affected by his dreams, Sanguini had been there to leech them away and Harry slept easily and without hindrance from Voldemort. When he received detention with Umbridge and she had tried to force the blood quill on him, Sanguini had recognised it and urged Harry to walk out of said detention. The next morning, it was all over the Daily Prophet and Umbridge was sacked by the end of the day.

In sixth year, Dumbledore took them to find Voldemort’s Horcrux and Sanguini insisted he drink the poison they found that hid the fake Horcrux. Being technically dead, the potion had next to no effect on him and they made it back to Hogwarts in time to stop Draco Malfoy from opening a closet in the Room of Requirement. 

Seventh year saw Harry splitting his attention between studying madly for his NEWT’s and searching for Horcruxes with Dumbledore and Sanguini. Sanguini would often leave to chase down leads and search for confirmation, leaving Harry feeling bereft and lonely, even though he still had his friends around him. He had gotten used to Sanguini’s near-constant presence and he missed him. 

The final confrontation with Voldemort happened when he attacked Hogsmeade in hopes of luring out Harry, only to be met by Dumbledore, the Order, Harry and one very pissed-off vampire. Since then, their relationship had mellowed from the mentor role Sanguini had taken and settled into a close friendship. 

With Pettigrew’s capture and subsequent imprisonment, Sirius had been officially pardoned and was once more a free man. Dumbledore’s sacrifice at the hands of Voldemort had dispelled the Fidelius Charm and Sirius had sold the property once he emptied it of Dark Artifacts, of course. With the money, he had brought a large, sprawling home in Scotland and all three men had moved the week after Harry graduated. 

~*~*~*~*~  _ Harry&Sanguini  _ ~*~*~*~*~

It was now December and Harry was quite enjoying his leisure time, despite some people’s insistence that he do something with himself. Sanguini was generally quick to shut them down, usually making them feel guilty for even suggesting it in the first place. Harry was just grateful he didn’t have to deal with the conflict himself. 

Harry was reclined on the sofa, legs propped up on the arm, as he read through a Defense book Sanguini had found in a market when they had visited Paris last week. He moved the candy cane he was currently sucking on to the center of his mouth and sucked a little harder as he turned a page.

“Harry?” called Sanguini as he walked into the library, “You in here?”

Harry looked up from his book just as Sanguini spotted him, and he watched as sharp eyes narrowed, fixating on him intently. Sanguini had been doing that a lot lately, in the lead up to Christmas and Harry had yet to figure out why. 

He drew the candy cane out between his lips so he could talk, “Hey, what’s up?” 

Sanguini seemed to shake himself before he answered, “I thought perhaps we could take in a movie tonight?”

Harry smiled brightly, “Sure! Maybe we could go to the Hag’s End for dinner and a pint beforehand?” 

Sanguini chuckled warmly, “You are far too fond of their steak and kidney pie for it to be a healthy obsession.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry stuck the candy cane back in his mouth and flipped him off, thoughts spinning as the heat returned to Sanguini’s eyes before he left. 

Perhaps it was the candy cane, he mused afterwards. Perhaps Sanguini wanted one. 

~*~*~*~*~  _ Harry&Sanguini  _ ~*~*~*~*~

Following up on his thoughts from the other day, Harry set about trying to figure out how to make vampire friendly candy canes. He brought a few pounds of blood-pops and they melting on the stove. The recipe appeared fairly straight forward, but it took Harry several tries to successfully blend the blood pops and the peppermint mixture together. Once he had the hang of it, however, he had soon made a few dozen; and once they were cooled, he placed them in a decorated cup he brought while at Honeydukes and went off in search of his friend. 

Harry found Sanguini in the lounge room, in much the same position he himself had been in the other day. Although when Sanguini saw him, he immediately sat up to make room for Harry on the couch. 

“More candy canes?” he remarked dryly, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

“Yeah, er- no. These are for you,” Harry said as he held the cup out for Sanguini to take. 

“For me?”

“Yeah,” Harry rubbed the back of his head as Sanguini took the candy canes from him. “You kept staring at mine like you wanted one, but I never saw you with any, so I made some with blood-pops.”

Sanguini’s smirk spread across his face into a dangerous grin, the one that made Harry’s heart race and his stomach flutter. 

“You made me blood-flavoured candy canes?” he asked. 

“And peppermint. Blood and peppermint,” Harry answered. 

“I’m touched,” he said, as he drew one out, “but I wasn’t envious of you, Harry. I was envious of the candy cane.”

Harry’s brow furrowed, “Huh?”

Sanguini chuckled, and he shifted closer to Harry, one hand pressing down onto the couch right by Harry’s leg. Their faces were close as Sanguini locked eyes with him. 

Sanguini brought the candy cane up to his mouth and placed it between his lips. Wrapping them around the sweet sensuously as he stared into Harry’s eyes. He pulled back off the lolly, his tongue trailing up over the shaft and Harry gasped softly, his eyes riveted on the sight in front of him as arousal suddenly swamped his senses.

“I- you- uh,” he stammered.

Sanguini dropped the candy cane back into the cup and shifted further into Harry’s space. Pressing him back against the seat of the couch. 

“Tell me if you don’t want me to kiss you, Harry,” he said, his voice low and seductive, “because all I’ve wanted to do for the past few months is ravish you.” 

Harry’s eyelids fell shut and he let out a strangled moan as he could feel Sanguini’s nose against his skin, tracing softly over his cheek. His lips followed, whispering into his ear. 

“Do you want me too?” he asked as his hand trailed down Harry’s side. 

Mind foggy with desire, Harry couldn’t answer him with words, so when Sanguini began to pull away, Harry surged up, his hands locking around Sanguini’s neck as he pressed their lips together. The kiss was urgent, needy, and spoke of the building passion that had been unrecognised by Harry until now. 

Sanguini hummed into the kiss, his hands finding purchase on Harry’s body, slipping under his shirt to stroke against his skin as he pressed them down onto the couch once more. Harry arched upwards into him, craving the contact as he opened his mouth at the urging of Sanguini’s tongue. He tasted of peppermint and just the faintest trace of iron. Harry groaned as Sanguini’s tongue stroked along his own. His heart thundered against his ribcage and his blood rushed through his veins as a hand slid down his side to cup his hip. Harry’s world had narrowed to the hard press of lips, grasping hands, a clever sensuous tongue, and the cool feel of the vampire that covered him. 

He moaned as his hips jerked up and his erection brushed against Sanguini’s thigh. The rush of pleasured sensation and tightening of emotion in his chest made him hazy and needy. He knew his glasses were askew, he knew his shirt was rucked up around his chest, exposing his scars. He could hear the pitiful noises he was making as Sanguini moved a hand to the front of his pants - but none of that mattered so long as they kept going. 

A sudden yelp broke them apart and Harry looked up to see Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway. Evidently home for the day. 

He went bright red as he registered the compromising position they had been caught in and hid his face in Sanguini’s neck. 

Sirius cleared his throat, “Well, while it’s about time... do you think perhaps you could keep it G-rated in the communal areas?”

~ fin ~


End file.
